


Watery Interlude #4: We Hate Windhelm

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, lashur urot (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Just another day in the worst city in Skyrim
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #4: We Hate Windhelm

Muz-Lari sighed through her nose as a guard glared at her. The joys of Windhelm.

“Hands to yourself, lizard,” the guard hissed. “And if I even think you might be fiddling with a lock, I’ll-“

“You’ll what,” Lashur growled as she stepped between Muz-Lari and the guard.

Lashur stood at her full height, face to face with the nord guard. They stood face to helmet for several long heartbeats, daring the other to move.

Eventually, the guard quietly stepped back.

“I’ll be watching you,” they mumbled before walking away.

Lashur snorted.

“Sorry-ass bastard,” Lashur muttered lowly, steel still in her gaze.

Muz-Lari stood next to Lashur and leaned her shoulder against her friend.

“I’m surprised they didn’t call you a pig.”

“Right,” Lashur huffed. “Probably scared I that I would have punched them,” she finished with a grin.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“That’s not the point. Now c’mon,” Lashur laughed as she put an arm around Muz-Lari’s shoulder. “Let’s go find the boys and get outta here.”

“Ornel and Inigo are by the docks. S’ariq said he was ‘shopping’. I’m not sure about Lucien and Nanak.”

“Probably at the White Phial. Why is Ornel by the docks?”

Muz-Lari blinked innocently at Lashur.

“There’s orphans down there, isn’t there,” Lashur said.

Muz-Lari hummed in affirmation.

“Of course. Let’s go see them.”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 17: wrongfully accused


End file.
